


Как с гуся-лебедя вода

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dialogue Light, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Ути-пути, лапота. Как с гуся-лебедя вода!Дракула недовольно наморщил нос:— Ну что за бред, Джонни! Чему ты ребёнка учишь?— А что не так? — удивился человек, с трудом удерживая в ванне своего сына-полукровку.
Kudos: 3





	Как с гуся-лебедя вода

— Ути-пути, лапота. Как с гуся-лебедя вода!  
Дракула недовольно наморщил нос:  
— Ну что за бред, Джонни! Чему ты ребёнка учишь?  
— А что не так? — удивился человек, с трудом удерживая в ванне своего сына-полукровку.  
— Гуси-лебеди мокнут. И сильно. Они же гибриды!  
— Да какая разница? Дениска никогда же не поедет в Россию.  
— Ну, не будь так уверен. Всякое может случиться.  
— Ну ладно, ладно! Как с водяного вода! Так лучше?  
Денисыч звонко засмеялся и зашлёпал ножками по воде. В отца и деда полетели брызги.  
— А вот мы — типичные гуси-лебеди, — так и прыснул Джонатан, обозревая свою мокрую одежду.  
И Дракула не мог с ним не согласиться.


End file.
